


Formal Party

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Chiss, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Thavari gets invited to a party hosted by house Thul and asks Ziminder along to accompany her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaosstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaosstar).



“May I offer you my arm, princess?”

Ziminder stepped out of the speeder and walked over to the other side to help Thavari out, like a true gentleman. She accepted his offer gratefully. It had been a while since the last time she wore a tight dress and high heels. They were standing in right in front of the Thul palace and many of the other guests were already going inside.

 

Thavari took a deep breath. The last time she attended a formal dance was on Csilla, and she’d only been a child at that time. “You’ll be fine, princess. You look stunning, everybody’s heads will turn.” She looked up when she heard Ziminder speak next to her. He offered her a reassuring smile as he guided her to the ballroom.  
  
With each step she took she could feel people’s eyes on her and it made her straighten her shoulders. This was what she wanted, for people’s heads to turn and to look at her. The tension in her body increased, but so did the confidence. They descended the stairs to the ballroom.

Ziminder was quite tense himself. He knew these parties like no other and he despised them. Usually he tried to avoid them, but when Thav asked him to accompany her he could not say no. He would not leave her to face such an event alone and with her around the party wouldn’t be boring in the slightest. He actually looked forward to all the responses to Thavari’s presence.

All he needed to do was slip back into the role he was taught to play, of the Alderanian nobleman, who was more than familiar with all the customs required to deal with the other noble families. He could manage that for an evening.

His gaze fell upon a young man standing at the bottom of the stairs. Zim recognized him from the holomessage Thav received earlier that day: her contractor. He was small and a bit slim looking, very much a pampered nobleman. All too easily he could have ended up like that Ziminder realized and he was glad that wasn’t the case.

Lord Shemal Thul ’s eyes widened when he spotted his bounty hunter, but he soon regained his composure. Ziminder grinned, knowing Thav’s appearance had the desired effect. The grin faded when the nobleman approached them. He saw the look in that guy’s eyes, knew whom that look was meant for and he didn’t like it. Thavari could deal with this type of man no problem, but Ziminder still pulled the Chiss girl closer to him and placed a hand upon her hips. He was Thav’s armcandy for the night and that meant tonight, at least, she was his girl.

Befitting his Alderanian upbringing, the young lord waited until Thavari reached him at the bottom of the stairs. He didn’t bother to hide his clear appreciation of her appearance. “You are a woman filled with surprises, hunter. I did not think you would heed my request, much less grace me with such a sensational appearance.”

Thavari tilted her head slightly as she regarded the young lord. “Most of your people wouldn’t want to be seen with a bounty hunter, let alone invite one to their party. Unless you want me here as a warning to your rivals.”

Shemal moved to Thavari’s free side and hooked her arm under his. “Not in the slightest, my dear hunter. I had hoped you would accompany me this evening, but I see you already have a partner.”

She saw the glance Shemal threw Ziminder’s way. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, though the young lord looked very friendly otherwise. Thavari knew what Shemal wanted and she was of no mind to go along with it. “If you had a plan for my company at this party you should have told me when you invited me, instead of involving me in a scheme behind my back. Just because I helped you deal with your problem does not mean you’re entitled to me. You know the drill, you want my services, you make me an offer, just like everybody else. No new offer has been made since you paid me for the last job.” She placed her hands on her hips and kept her head tilted in aristocratic fashion.

Ziminder couldn’t help but smirk at the lord’s expression. The noble pipsqueak screwed up royally. He couldn’t throw them out either, not without causing a scene. “Tough luck, my friend.” Ziminder wanted to make another comment, but Thavari was already turning her back on the Thul boy and walking away. He almost whistled because he had such a good view of her famous backside, but managed to keep himself under control.

Thavari threw a glance across her shoulder and waved. “Don’t bother making any offers tonight. It’s my night off.”

She increased her pace once Ziminder caught up with her and could play his part of arm candy again. Once enough distance between themselves and the Thul boy was created they looked at each other and laughed.

“That was priceless.” Ziminder grinned at Thavari and twirled her around in a victory dance. “I would not have wanted to miss this for the entire galaxy.”

“Ziminder!”

The sound of that voice… He would recognize that voice anywhere. Ziminder’s eyes widened and he flinched.

His mother.

He should have guessed she would be here. His mother never passed an invitation to a party, especially if it came from the the Thuls. He took a deep breath and turned around, to find his mother already over at his side.

“Oh, Ziminder,” she cooed at him and reached out to caress his cheek. “My little flower.” Before he even realized what happened he received a smack against his cheek, courtesy of his mother. “You never call and you never visit!”

Ziminder reached for his cheek. He was pretty sure she left a print on his face. “Hello mother,” he groaned. “How nice to see you here as well.”  
  
She paced in front of him, looking at his appearance from top to toe, inspecting it in a way only a mother could. “You have returned to Alderaan and you didn’t even think to let us know? You should be ashamed of yourself! I could have found you a date for this party!” The older lady grabbed her son’s arm and pulled him with her. “I know several lovely ladies here, who would be perfect for you.”

Ziminder could not stop his mother, although he tried to keep her from dragging him away. He threw a desperate glance at Thavari, while protesting his mother’s actions. “Mother, I already have a date to this party. You do not need to find one for me.”

“One of your current associates? My dear, you can not show up here with a thug at your side! What would the other Houses say? Imagine the damage to our reputation!”

His mother didn’t want to hear any of it, but Ziminder wasn’t about to give up so soon. He had no interest in Alderanian noble girls at all. They were all so boring and stuck in the lifestyle of this planet. He put his foot down and braced himself. “She happens to be a Chiss princess.”

The word ‘princess’ was enough to make his mother turn on her heels to face him again. “And you did not even think to introduce her to us beforehand? I did not raise you that way, young man! Where is she?”  
  
Ziminder almost rolled his eyes at the question. He did not buy it at all that his mother had overlooked Thavari when she came to see him, but managed to resist the urge. Thavari reached for the hand Ziminder extended to her in his desperation to escape his mother’s torment. She conjured the loveliest smile to her face and bowed slightly before the older woman. “Kiris'thavari'silmani of the Chiss Ascendancy. I am honored to meet you, my lady.”

It was eerie how quickly the mannerisms and etiquette of her Chiss upbringing came back to her, almost like a second skin. She’d been gone from Csilla for so long she thought she’d forgotten all about it. Apparently not. “I offer you my sincere apologies for this sudden introduction. Had there been more time your son would have introduced me to you properly at your estate beforehand.”

Ziminder’s mother arched an eyebrow and subjected the young Chiss woman to the critical gaze only a mother could have when regarding her son’s girlfriends. She didn’t seem very impressed at first glance. Her son on the other hand… Ziminder could not pull his eyes off of Thavari’s cleavage. When she bowed she gave him quite a good view on it that made him forget what he was thinking. The zipper on her dress caught his attention. He very much wanted to play with it, pull it down, but then he remembered where he was.

When he felt a touch on his hand Ziminder was pulled back to the present. He caught on quickly and took Thavari’s hand in his own. This whole thing gave him an entirely different view on the young Mandalorian. She played along without him even needing to ask her and she played along perfectly. He’d never seen Thavari act this sophisticated, speak so politely, before. He almost didn’t recognize her. Ziminder pulled his friend closer against him, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then looked at his mom, anxious to see if she would believe the ploy. “See, mother. Chiss princess.”

“But why did you have to go for an exotic one, an off planet one? Couldn’t you have found a girl on Alderaan. There are plenty lovely young ladies here at this party even, who would be a good match for you?”

If he didn’t know better he’d say his mother was almost pouting. He pointed at Thavari. “Chiss princess, mother.”

His mother took a deep breath and averted her gaze. “I suppose the fact she is a princess makes up for the fact she is alien.”  
  
Ziminder smirked. Victory. At least now his mother wouldn’t bother him with questions until she wanted to know when the wedding was going to be and when he would start with the babies. It was only a matter of time. It was probably better to move elsewhere before his mother thought of those questions. He turned towards Thav. “May I have this dance, princess?”

She showed her sweetest smile. “I thought you’d never ask, my lord.”

He led her to the dance floor quickly.


	2. In the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thavari and Ziminder seek some relief in the garden of house Thul.

The Thul garden was very large and quite pretty too, with lots of trees, flowers and ponds. From the looks of it they weren’t the only ones who had the bright idea to go outside for some fresh air. Ziminder looked around to see where best to take his company. The further away from the mansion the better. He didn’t want anymore nosy people around.

A gazebo was hidden in the back of the garden near the pond. A lot of trees and bushes hid it from sight. It was perfect.

Now that they were alone he could finally do what he’d been wanting to do ever since he saw Thavari wear that dress for the first time. A grin appeared on his face when he remembered the last time they were in a similar situation to this one. It was the first time they kissed and it totally caught him by surprise. She’d chased him all over the spaceport and when she finally cornered him she had her mouth on his before he even realized what was happening.

And now here she was, looking absolutely delectable.

They both seemed to have the same idea, as their mouths connected half way. Thavari buried her hands in his hair, pulling him closer against her. Ziminder wasn’t complaining about that at all. He had the same hunger for her and this was the perfect outlet for all the stress this evening brought upon them both.

Thavari moaned into Ziminder’s mouth as they kissed. This was just what she needed to unwind and it seemed it was the same for him. Actually, she not only needed this to unwind because of the party, she just really needed this in general. She hadn’t had any physical contact since she left her Mandalorian lover from clan Ordo and she craved it by now. That craving only got worse the more Zim kissed her. The way he kissed, the way he tasted, it all got to her. He was exactly what she needed right now.

When they broke the kiss to get some much needed air their eyes met. Their lips met again a second later.

Ziminder ran his hands all the way down her sides until they got comfortable on her ass. “Kriff,” he groaned against her skin as he moved his mouth to her neck. “You should wear this dress more often, princess.” It showed all of her curves so nicely, curves usually hidden by the armor her job required her to wear. Curves that invited him to get intimately acquainted with them.

She chuckled. “Does it do something to you, little lord Fauntleroy?”

He pressed his lower abdomen against her, rolling his hips to show her just the effect she was having on him. At the same time he squeezed that gorgeous rear end of hers. “It makes me want to unzip you and do you.”

Her breath hitched. It did not surprise her to find him hard. His current state of arousal was fuel to her fire. She grasped at his hair to pull him back up and kiss him. “So do me. Right here.”

That was all he needed to hear. In his opinion there was nothing better than to hear someone wanted him and to hear Thav say it… Yes, that did something to him. Ziminder returned his attention to her neck, lapping at the skin. Her skin was something amazing to him. She insisted on calling it gray, but he swore that it was blue, a very pretty blue.

“Give me a hickey.”

He looked up to find her grinning at him. She didn’t leave him hanging for a long time. “Gives the people more to talk about when we get back to the party.” He had to agree with her on that one. That was one thing he liked about Thav. She didn’t care what people thought about her and liked to cause a stir.

Giving someone hickeys usually wasn’t his style, but he liked it when his lovers told him what they liked and wanted, and he could totally see where she was going with it. “Your wish is my command, princess.” He winked at her and followed up on his words.

She laughed wholeheartedly. One of the things she liked about Ziminder was that he made her laugh. He could be such an incredible dork. Right now he was being a very enthusiastic lover.

Ziminder suckled eagerly on the skin of neck. He wasn’t sure if it was going to show on her skin, but then what did he know about the Chiss and their skin? Not much at all. All he knew was that Thav was a very tasty girl and he wanted to taste a lot more of her. His mouth moved lower and lower, down to her cleavage. It had been teasing him all evening, the plump flesh of her breasts contained by her dress.

“There too,” Thavari breathed heavily. Her head lolled back at the feeling of his mouth on the top of breast. “Give me a hickey there too.”

He chuckled. “You’re such a naughty girl, Thav.” There would be no mistaking what they’d been up to outside if she showed up with a hickey on her breast. He could already hear the gossip about them. His mother would be beside herself. That would make it so worth it. He couldn’t wait to see the look on her face.

“You know you like it.”

That was something Ziminder did not deny. In fact, he took it further. “I love it.” He bent down again to tend to her breast, giving her the hickey she wanted him to give her. The dress was getting more and more into his way, keeping from full access. Only one solution to that.

Without wasting another moment he moved his hands from her behind to the front. His breath hitched as he reached for the zipper. He felt like a kid in a candy store as he unzipped the Mandalorian girl in front of him, because not only was she wearing a sexy dress, she was also wearing lingerie underneath. Ziminder’s groan came from his core.

He dropped down onto his knees to have a closer look, tracing the material of her panties with the tips of his fingers. She was already wet he discovered with great satisfaction. It was even better when she spread her legs a bit further for him, to give him more space. As if he needed a better invitation.

Ziminder pushed her panties aside, giving her an experimental lick to see how she tasted. Their eyes met when he looked up and he flashed another grin at her before moving in for the kill. He placed his hands back on her gorgeous ass and pulled her forward onto his face.

“Kriff, Thav, you’re tasty.” It increased his hunger for her immensely. All he wanted right now was to pleasure her, make her come. He should have done this sooner, get on his knees for her and let her ride his face, just as she was doing to him now.

Judging from the sounds she was making he was doing something right. She kept on pushing his face against her, urging him on to keep suckling and licking. He did so eagerly, lapping at her incessantly. Eventually he slipped a finger inside of her.

Her hips bucked and she groaned in response. His own echoed hers as she clamped down around his finger. He imagined what it would feel like if she did that once his cock was buried deep inside her and he swore he just got harder in his pants. They were getting very tight. He would like to do something about it, but the movement of Thav’s hips became erratic. He had to hold her still, kept one hand on her behind, to keep her steady. A second finger was added inside of her.

Thavari didn’t bother trying to keep quiet. Ziminder didn’t have the technique that some of her previous bedmates had, but he was bent on making her feel good. His enthusiasm earned him a very good standing in her book, or rather a very good standing on the Yauh-scale. “Zim,” she groaned as she angled her hips slightly different. “Right there.”

Yes, he could feel something there. He followed her instruction, kept on rubbing that spot. She grew more tense as time passed. He could tell by the way she pulled at his hair, the way she clamped down around his fingers, squeezing them tightly.

“Zim,” her voice was becoming quite hoarse. “Zim, you gotta get out of the way. I’m gonna come.” It was the only warning she could give him, because she was reaching the point of no return and it was about to get quite messy.

He heard her, but he didn’t want to move. Ziminder knew about Thavari’s messy orgasms, heard her talking about it with Inea one time. Today he was finally going to experience what it was like to have her come all over him and he didn’t care it was going to be over his fancy clothes. He wanted it, and he wanted it badly. He locked his gaze with hers. “Give it to me, Thav.”

If his words were what finally set her off he didn’t really know, but her legs trembled and his fingers were forced out of her pussy as she cried out, gushing all over his face. The fluid dripped down his prosthetics, his cheeks and Ziminder tried his best to lap it up. Even while she was still trembling he pulled her back against his face, let her place a leg over his shoulder so he could help keep her up while he returned to licking her.

“Thav,” he groaned. “That was kriffin’ hot. Can you do that again?”

She didn’t answer immediately, needed a few moments to catch her breath, but she grinned and nodded. “Yes.”

Ziminder’s eyes darkened with lust. He licked his lips and casually stroked his erection through his pants. “Do it again. This time on my cock.”

He looked about himself to see where they could best do this. The gazebo was the nearest option and fortunately it had some nice lounge chairs. That would do this time. He got up onto his feet and pulled Thavari along.

As soon as he reached the nearest chair the handsome bounty hunter opened his pants and sat down upon it. He stroked himself, not able to take his eyes off of Thavari as she stood in front of him. “Get on me, Thav,” he told her huskily. “Ride me.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice. She sank down upon him easily, taking all of his cock inside herself. Her orgasm had lubricated her very well. They both moaned in unison at the feel of each other, savoring the moment of their joining.

Ziminder placed his hands back upon her hips, to hold her steady and to have something to hold onto as she set herself in motion. A blissful smile appeared on his face. She felt amazing, so wet and tight. If someone told him he’d fuck Thavari for the first time in the back of a house Thul garden he would have laughed. It was quite amusing to him, but not on the front of his mind at the moment.

All he could think about was her on top of him, riding him hard and clenching around his cock. His hips thrust upwards to meet her and they soon found a rhythm that worked. Watching her throw her head back, arch her back… They were quite erotic sights to him.

When she came for the second time she came all over his cock and he was pretty sure she drenched a part of his pants and the bottom part of his shirt. It drove him crazy and he slammed her back down onto him because it was the final push he needed to come himself.

Thavari was still recovering from her orgasm as he thrust inside her. She groaned when she felt him come and pulled Zim up to kiss him. He returned her kiss eagerly and they spent several moments like that.

“What do you think? Round 2 in the Scrapheap?” She chuckled when she looked at his disheveled state, knowing she didn’t look much better.

He grinned and gave her another kiss. “Kriff, yes. Let’s get out of here.” He helped her to zip her dress up and look somewhat presentable again, before paying attention to himself. They laughed when they saw the stains on the lounge chair.

Ziminder took Thavari’s hand and they both left the gazebo. Once they set a foot back into the garden Thavari noticed they were no longer alone. She nudged Zim and when he looked up he saw the young lord of the house standing not far from them, in the company of two of his vassals.


	3. Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The host of the party interrupts Thavari's and Zim's get-together.

Shemal tilted his head in aristocratic fashion as he beheld the Mandalorian girl and her partner coming out of the gazebo, his gazebo. He would have to be blind not to notice the state the two of them were in. His gaze lingered upon the love bites the Mandalorian had in her neck and near her cleavage. It made him furious.

The lord of House Thul started pacing, not taking his eyes off of his two guests. “I invite you to my house to share in my victory and this is how you repay me? Not only do you reject my companionship for this evening, you also engage in sexual relations in my garden?” It was difficult to stay composed. “Do you have any idea what an insult this is to House Thul? To me?”

Ziminder narrowed his eyes. This was exactly the reason why he left Alderaan and why he refused to visit his parents often. The entire culture of the nobility on this planet was infuriating. He did not like it at all that this attitude was now directed at Thavari, who was very much an outsider. His hand turned into a fist automatically and he stepped forward, ready to face the lord, who had not finished his rant yet.

“I should have you removed from my house for this insult. I should have known better than to hire filthy alien scum to handle my business for me.”

Just as Ziminder wanted to have a go at the nobleman he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He looked up to find Thavari looking at him. Without words she told him to step aside, which he did reluctantly. Thavari was very much capable of handling herself, he knew that, but he felt anger on her behalf and wanted to punch that guy.

Thavari stepped forward and arched an eyebrow when she looked at Shemal. “Without this filthy alien scum you wouldn’t have had a reason to party tonight. I got the job done, just as you wanted. And, like I said before, if you wanted me to be your armcandy tonight you should have told me when you invited me to the party. Just because I worked for you once doesn’t make you own me and I certainly don’t owe you anything. You are a spoiled little brat who never heard the word no.”

Shemal’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. All he could do was stand there and watch the Mandalorian girl and her armcandy walk past him. They would ruin his party, people would talk about them and not about him. He could not let that happen.

Without wasting another second he reached for the blaster he’d taken out with him and aimed it at the bounty hunter’s back. “You are ruining my party!”

From the sound of the Thul boy’s voice Ziminder could tell there was going to be trouble. Kriff, he thought to himself, he didn’t bring any guns. It looked like they were going to have to run. Before he knew it he was pushed aside and pulled behind the pretty girl in the sexy dress. Suddenly he remembered that Thavari had a tiny blaster packed upon her, hidden in a compartment on her stocking. Thank the maker that she never went anywhere unarmed.

She shot the blaster out of the young lord’s hand, then shot at it a second time to get it out of his reach. “People should say no to you more often.”

The Thul boy was so pathetic she didn’t wanna waste much more time on him. He annoyed her more than anything, thinking he could claim her for himself. Thavari linked her arm with Ziminder and threw one last glance at her former employer. “Don’t think about going for your gun again. If you wanna take me down because of your fragile ego you’ll need to come up with something better.”

Ziminder led her away from the scene, out of the garden. The blaster fire had drawn some attention and they couldn’t avoid the crowd that had come out of the palace to see what was going on. He took another look at himself. There were cum stains on his pants and shirt, his hair looked a mess. Thavari didn’t look much better with the love bites. He chuckled. They looked thoroughly fucked.

Since they were going to cause a scandal anyway he decided to take it up another notch. He unlinked their arms and placed his hand on her rear end instead, giving it a squeeze as they passed all the guests. The looks on their faces were priceless. His mother was not amused, he could tell immediately as they passed the group of people she was standing with.

Good.

As soon as the palace doors were behind them the both of them started laughing. “I think I can expect an angry holo-call some time soon.” Ziminder changed the tone of his voice and started imitating his mother. “Ziminder, I demand an immediate explanation. What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you are putting me through? People are gonna be talking about this for weeks!” It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. His mother and he did not see eye to eye about most things.

Thavari leaned against Zim’s speeder once they reached it. “Would you rather have wanted to miss out on this?”

“Kriff, no. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss this for the world.” Ziminder pressed himself against the Mandalorian girl and placed a kiss on her lips. “Besides, weren’t we going for another round?”

She grinned mischievously. “You got that right.”

Speeder engines started, with Ziminder steering the vehicle in the direction of the spaceport, where Thavari’s starship was parked. He couldn’t wait to get back there.

**Author's Note:**

> Ziminder Antilles belongs to kaosstar@tumblr.com


End file.
